


Marry me in the Morning

by davaice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, Love, M/M, Night, Yoi - Freeform, help them, sleep is the most important thing to get right in your life, this is why i am posting it at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davaice/pseuds/davaice
Summary: A short start a fic I may or may not contienue! WIP!Premise is: After turning in after a long day of prepping, both Viktor and Yuuri try to sleep while their worries scatter and pour from their minds. They find themselves often putting each other on pedestals and some times forget they are one in the same, which may take until a rested and sober morning to realize.





	Marry me in the Morning

Yuuri noticed the bulge in Viktor’s eyes as his attention set in on the clock.

“Does that read 2AM, Yuuri?”

“Yes it does, but I thought I was the one who needed glasses,” He gave his coach a nudge and grin. “I’m surprised you’re still going strong.”

He could see shadow intent of Viktor’s smirk, even through the curtain of his hair. 

They were working on their inspiration scrapbooks. Magazines that Viktor pulled from Russia as well as the few Yuuri had decided to let go were scattered and torn in their reachable radius. Both of them were picking out ideas for the upcoming events, some that both of them were taking part of. 

Viktor cupped one hand at the end of the table and swept shards of paper that crept towards the edge with the other.

“Ah,” he gripped the table as he managed his way out of the seiza he was locked into hours before, “When I know that something needs to be done, my mind is stubborn to what my body says,” Yuuri could see that by the way his offset posture was when he got up to discard the scraps at far end of where they set up their collage post.

He smirked, “You and me are very alike, then…”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that, Yuuri~” Viktor clapped his hands, shedding the extra scraps that clung to his fingers, “The thing is you need to sometimes let your body win. You can’t continue a career that demands so much from it, like skating, if you are at a constant war with it.”

He crocked his head, feeling his glasses sag to one side, “Well, sometimes it doesn’t tell me either…”

Viktor sat down next to him again, arching his face forward and brushing his nose against his, “Because it’s gotten so use to you not listening…”

Yuuri bit his lip, “You would know that, wouldn’t you?”

Viktor let a light laugh out, “Of course I would,” he pulled away playfully and ducked his lips into his shoulder, lowering his eyes into a goofy seduction, “More as your beau than as your coach.”

Yuuri’s lips trembled into a smirk and flush, “Iie, iee,” he lightly shook off Viktor, pushing his glasses back into place, “You said we were just focusing on this tonight.”

“Aren’t we?” He responded in Russian, but Yuuri understood it. Occasionally, Viktor would throw out a few phrases for Yuuri to pick up while they were in Japan. It made the transition a bit smoother when they stayed in St. Petersburg. It was still hard for Yuuri, no doubt, but as long as the language trickled it’s way in every so often, the gears would still be able to turn.

“Da, pozhaluysta.”

A light applause followed from a gitty Viktor, “Otlichna, Yuuri~ Your Russian is so bold now, it’s beautiful.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes in an attempt to tone down feeling very elated with satisfying Viktor once again, but a small smirk began to crack, “Only the…simple words.”

“Yuuri~ You didn’t become a world renown figure skater overnight, did you?”

“Skating to you, I did.”

“Hvatit, Yuuri~ Finish this page with me so we can go to sleep.”


End file.
